


Birthday Wishes

by girlwithdemonblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithdemonblood/pseuds/girlwithdemonblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and Cas wants to make it special. Baking a cake can't be that hard, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for a prompt sherlockmakesemilyhorny on tumblr gave me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

It’s Dean’s birthday. It’s Dean’s birthday, and it’s the first year they’ve owned a house and Cas is set on making this special. And that’s why, at 6 in the morning, Castiel, former angel of the lord, has found himself in the kitchen attempting to bake a cake.

 

He can do this. It’s just cake. He can totally do this. How hard can cake be?

 

Pretty fucking hard, as Castiel learns an hour later. There is flour everywhere, he can’t remember if he used baking powder or baking soda, and he may have accidently put in a cup of salt instead of sugar (its not his fault they buy both in bulk). So really, it’s a disaster. Cas is banging around in the cabinets trying to find a pan to bake it in, because he will bake this thing if it’s the last thing he does, when Dean comes padding into the kitchen, stretching and yawning.

 

“What’s with all the noise?” He asks sleepily. “You tryin’ to kill somethin’ without me?”

 

“No.” Cas replies, trying to keep the last scrap of his dignity. “It’s your birthday.”

 

“So you decided to wake me up by banging pots together? Cause I can think of a few nicer ways to wake a guy.” Dean waggles his eyebrows and Cas just sighs.

 

“No. It’s your birthday so I was making you cake.” Dean surveys the mess in the kitchen and raises an eyebrow. “It is not going as planned.”

 

“Yeah I can see that.” Cas blushes, and Dean chuckles. “You’ve made quite the mess.” Dean walks over to Cas, scratching at his bare stomach. He raises a hand and swipes a thumb on the melted chocolate on Castiel’s cheekbone. He sucks the chocolate off of his thumb and pulls it out of his mouth with an obscene pop. “You want some help cleaning up?” He asks. Cas nods and moves to get a sponge, but before he can take a step Dean grabs his wrist and drags him to the stairs.

 

“Dean, I don’t think the kitchen is going to-“

 

“Nope. It’s my birthday. You need a shower. Therefore, shower sex.” Dean says as if it’s the most logical thought in the world.

 

“But Dean the kitchen-“

 

“ Nope. It can wait.” Dean leers and Cas smiles and follows him into the bathroom. Cas slams the door shut and suddenly Dean is all over him. Threading his fingers through Cas’ dark messy hair, kissing his neck and tugging off his pajama pants. He kisses and nips at Cas’ jawline as he turns on the shower and peels off his flour-covered t-shirt. All Cas can do is tilt his head back and groan as Dean continues to assault his neck.

 

Finally, Dean moves up to kiss Castiel on the lips. He kisses and nips, prying Cas’ mouth open with his tongue and licking inside.

 

“Mmmmph” Cas groans into the kiss, pulling off Dean’s boxers and backing into the shower. Dean pushes Cas into the spray and pulls back, grinning as the water cascades over Cas’ head and shoulders.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He smiles as he squirts shampoo into his hand and starts to work it into Castiel’s hair. Cas leans into the touch and purrs as Dean massages his scalp with his fingertips. Dean rinses the suds from Castiel’s hair, brushes a few stray curls from his forehead and then moves even farther into Castiel’s personal space.

 

Cas closes the distance between them and kisses Dean thoroughly. He pushes Dean back until he hits the cold tiled wall and then sinks to his knees.

 

Dean swallows and looks down at Cas, whose huge blue eyes are blinking innocently at him as if it’s perfectly decent to be kneeling with his mouth mere centimeters away from Dean’s hard, flushed cock. Cas parts his lips and runs his tongue over the tip of Deans dick. Dean groans at the contact, and suddenly, Cas leans forward and takes Dean in his mouth.

 

Dean chokes on air and shudders as Cas’s mouth slides down his shaft and sucks him in to the base. Cas slides slowly off of Dean’s cock and Dean’s hips buck into his mouth, trying to chase the warm wet heat. Cas brings up a hand and pins him to the wall, effectively keeping him from moving as he sucks and mouths at the tip of Dean’s dick. 

 

“Cas.” Dean whines as Cas presses open mouthed kisses down the length of Deans cock. Cas just smiles, licks a thick stripe up his cock, and moves to take Dean back into his mouth.

 

Dean is close and Cas knows from the look on his face that another minute of the best birthday blow job ever and Dean will come so hard he’ll see stars for weeks. Cas smirks around Deans cock as he stretches his lips wide and hollows his cheeks, sucking hard. Dean moans like a cheap whore and claws at the tile behind him.

 

Cas presses the tip of his tongue under the head of Deans dick and cups his balls with his hand and suddenly Dean is gone. He tugs sharply on Cas’ hair and bangs his head on the wall and comes. He spills down Cas’ throat and Cas just swallows it all.

 

Cas pulls off Dean’s cock and Dean hauls him to his feet and kisses him as best he can while still lethargic from the orgasm. He reaches his hand between them and wraps it around Castiel’s hard, leaking cock. A few good tugs and Cas is coming in hot white stripes between them. They stand there for a minute, foreheads pressed together, breathing each other’s air until the initial afterglow wears off.

 

The shower makes clean up easy and as soon as they are semi dried off they fall back into bed. Cas presses himself against Dean’s side and  they lie on top of the covers, dozing lightly.

 

“Sorry I can’t bake.” Cas whispers against Dean’s collar bone.

 

Dean smiles. “I’m not.”


End file.
